


Training?

by Theonidan



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Game), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mortal Kombat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonidan/pseuds/Theonidan





	Training?

Months have passed since Scorpion had slain the general of the tarkartan forces, Baraka. Ever since then Mileena had lived in the Netherrealm along with Scorpion, not because he was holding her captive but of her own free will.

"Scorpy where are you?" Mileena yelled out. 

The only sounds she could hear were those people that were stacked atop one another screaming in agony as the flames surrounding them slowly burned them and the echoes of the words she just said.

Where oh where could he be? Mileena thought to herself as she began to look for the wraith, her wraith. 

"How can he live in this place without getting lost?" Mileena said aloud.

As she continued her search, she found the heat unbearable and decided to take off her clothes. Mileena had no issue with being nude, her issue was she didn't like many others looking at her nude body and since she was in the Netherrealm she figured that the only people to see her nude were those screaming in agony as they slowly burned and Scorpion. 

After what seemed like hours, Mileena had found Scorpion meditating on a land bridge.

What could he be meditating about? Both Baraka and Quan Chi are dead. He could be thinking of ways to dominate me! Mileena thought to herself.

In Scorpion's mind

Blood is everywhere, some people are cheering others are booing at the result of this epic battle.

A man in all black slowly stands up, hands on his head trying to stop the headache. Wounds are everywhere on him and the person in front of him. The person in front is dressed in yellow and black armor with a kunai chain wrapped around his waist and two swords now in his hands which are on fire.

Shao Kahn stands up from his throne and yells the two words everyone came to hear.

"FINISH HIM!" 

"Scorpion, listen to me! The Thunder God has shown me the true killer behind the deaths of both your family and clan. If you spare me, I will tell you who it is and aid you in destroying him, for he has done the same to me." The man in black said.

"Enough! You think I believe you? Quan Chi has told me everything! Who you are, and what you have done. Now he has no need of you, Bi-Han!" Scorpion yelled out.

Scorpion had taken off his mask revealing the fiery skull underneath, ready to burn the man alive.

"I knew you wouldn't belive me. Saibot!" Noob said.

Saibot had grabbed Scorpion from behind and fallen flat on his back, preventing Scorpion from killing Noob. Shortly thereafter, Saibot had disappeared into the ground. Scorpion quickly got up only to see that Noob had escaped.

"I knew you wouldn't die like a man, Lin Kuei scum!" Scorpion said and disappeared into thin air.  
In the Netherrealm

Scorpion had heard a noise behind him. At first he dismissed it, then it kept getting louder and louder. He knew who it was or did he?

Scorpion had teleported behind the person who was creeping up on him with his sword at their throat believe that it was Noob Saibot.

"I got you now you-" Scorpion stopped as he realized who it was.

"Where are your clothes?" Scorpion asked as he released his grip.

"I took them off since it's so hot here. I can't understand how you can live down here and be in that armor all the time." Mileena answered sauntrily.

Scorpion scoffed and walked started to walk away when Mileena ran infront of him, getting in his way.

"What are you doing?" Scorpion asked annoyingly.

"Where are you going Scorpy?" Mileena asked playfuly.

"That is none of- What the?" Scorpion said.

Mileena had grabbed one of Scorpions hands and placed it on one of her boobs. 

She stared into his white eyes in silence.

"How about we get you out of that armor of yours?" Mileena seductivly asked.

Scorpion stood there, unkowing of what to do. He doesn't know if she knows what she's asking for.

"Are you sure that you know what you are asking?" Scorpion asked in response.

"There's only one way to find out." Mileena seductivly said as she cupped his manhood in one of her hands. Mileena giggled.

"Why are you giggling?" Scorpion asked.

"I never expected you to feel so big." Mileena responded.

"Wait until you see it free." Scorpion said.

Without hesitation, Mileena ripped off the clothing that was surrounding Scorpion's manhood. Mileena gasped at the size.

"Wh- how? I knew you had a nice ass, Scorpy but I never expected you to be this.. big" Mileena said in shock.

Mileena put one of her hands around his member and started to stroke it, slowly.

Scorpion gave out a soft moan as Mileena jerked him off.

"Use your tongue, Mileena." Scorpion suggested.

"My tong- oh!" Mileena said as she took off her purple veil, let out her long tongue, got on her knees and wrapped it around Scorpion's spear, slowly licking it.

The taste was exquisite, she found herself lost licking Scorpion's shaft. One of her hands started to play with his balls while her other hand traveled down to her clit. She lost track of time, not that either of them minded.

Scorpion had felt it was time to change positions. After almost shooting his load into Mileena's mouth, he dissappeared into thin air, leaving Mileena only to fall face first on the ground with her ass hanging in the air.

"Scorpy?" Mileena asked as she was looking at the ground. She heard a breeze behind her and what happened next, she enjoyed greatly.

Quickly, Scorpion penetrated her vagina to surprise her. Scorpion bent over Mileena and laid one of his hands on her head, keeping her on the ground. Her bubble butt was shaking with each thrust Scorpion gave her. Mileena was enjoying every second of this. 

Scorpion felt her warm walls as soon as he entered. He knew she would be tight, but not this tight. Scorpion decided to grab her hair and yank her head up from the ground. Mileena looked at Scorpion with lust in her eyes, licking her teeth.

"Give it to me hard, Scorpy!" Mileena moaned out.

After hearing her, Scorpion placed one of his hands around her neck and his head came to her right ear and he whispered "How hard do you want it?"

"V-very!" She cried out.

With that, Scorpion plunged in balls deep. Mileena screamed in pain as she never knew he would go that far in her. Her right hand went down to her clit while her other hand kept her balance. Scorpion placed his other hand around one of her nipples and  
started to pull on it. Mileena's tongue shot out and her eyes got wide.

"I'm your little slut." Mileena moaned out.

"Who are you?" Scorpion asked as he spanked one of her ass checks.

"I'm your little slut." Mileena cried out.

Scorpion moved his hand around her neck down to her clit, replacing hers. The pleasure was unbearable, she had to release now. 

"I'm gonna.." Mileena started.

"Don't you dare!" Scorpion protested.

Mileena couldn't take it, her walls squeezed down on Scorpion's member, spraying her feminine juices all over him. Scorpion pulled out with a sigh.

"I- I'm sorry, Scorpy." Mileena said as she turned her head looking at him with a saddening gaze.

"No, no you are not. Bite down on this rock." Scorpion retorted as he gave Mileena a rock.

"Why?" She asked.

Scorpion didn't answer with words, he responded with putting his dick into her asshole. Mileena's eyes grew wide, her nostrils flared, and she screamed as loud as she could.

"What did I tell you?" Scorpion yelled at her.

With what strength she had left, she put the rock in her mouth and started to bite down as hard as she could. Now with the rock in her mouth, and her eyes closed Scorpion went to work. He slowly pulled out his dick, leaving the head in so it'll make for an  
easier re-entry. He plunged in again, feeling the dryness of her butthole. He hadn't tried anal with anyone except his old wife, even hers wasn't like this. Mileena was different, it was like she was made for this, to be dominated as she is now. He was groaning as he pulled out and went back into her. He heard Mileena start to moan as he dived back inside her. He looked down at her and he seen that instead of loathing this, she was loving it. Her tongue was hanging out, she was giving breathly moans and she was staring at him begging for more which he was more than happy to oblige.

At this point, her little asshole had turned into a wide open hole. Scorpion now released in Mileena's asshole. His seed started to flow out of her asshole like a waterfall, across her vagina. After he pulled out, Mileena sat up and had put one of her hands at her  
crotch and decided to get her hand covered in his seed and proceed to lick it off over so seductively. She lustuffly gazed at him as she licked her hand clean, moaning as she cleaned off each finger.

"Mm, I didn't know you would taste this good, Scorpy. Too bad I'm ready to go again." Mileena said.

"I'm not done yet." Scorpion said.

With that, Mileena pounced on him, he was barely able to stay on his feet. 

"SKULL FUCK ME YOU SKELETAL BITCH!" Mileena yelled out as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and put her arms around his neck locking him in. Without hesitation, she thrust her hips forward causing him to go inside once again. Scorpion quickly grabbed her waist and kept her still and proceeded to thrust inside her ever so furiously.

Mileena stared into his pupiless eyes as he was thrusting, she positioned her breasts in front of her wraiths face and lunged her chest forward causing him to fall to the ground and him to groan with her breasts in his face. Now she was ontop of him and she was smothering him with her pefectly shaped tits. A few short seconds later, the half-Edenian lowered her self so she could see into his eyes again. The two gazed at each other for a few seconds until Mileena grabbed Scorpion's cock, aimed it perfectly with her vagina and slowly slid it in. The two groaned as he entered her. Mileena sat up and started to bounce ontop of him, her boobs were putting him in a trans like state. Scorpion grabbed one of her breasts and started to squeeze it, her boobs were soft, like a plush bear. 

"Easy there Scorpy, I'll give you some of my milk later." Mileena said, removing his hand from her boob and placing it on her hips. Scorpion could feel it and so did she. Without hesitation when he could, Scorpion turned the tables, now Mileena was on her back and Scorpion was on his knees, his thrusts becoming faster. Mileena's moans were uncontrollable as flames started to flicker around the two, but it didn't burn either of them. If anything it made it all the more pleasurable. Scorpion looked down at Mileena and bent forward to her face. 

"Are you ready to?" He asked.

"Yes and don't pull out." She answered softly as she stared at him and put one of her hands on his mask.

His thrusts became faster and deeper, her walls were getting tighter. The two shouted out the other's name as both he and her climaxed. Her walls tightend around his length, this time causing him to shoot his seed into her womb, creating what the two will find out in the months to come. Scorpion had collappsed on Mileena, the two short of breath. 

"Was it.. was it good for you?" Scorpion mumbled as he laid down on his back.

Mileena had rolled ontop of him and said "Beyond good, spectacular. I love you Scorpy."

"And I you, Mileena." Scorpion commented as she put her head on his chest. 

Shortly thereafter, the two feel into a deep slumber.


End file.
